buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - The Multi-Purpose Dragon
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ ...All these puny fighters and their one-trick-phoney linear mindsets... Your weakness is a sin that is crawling on your back, and you foolishly ignore it in favor of swinging around a big golden sword... I am here this time to educate you on the Jackknife deck that you dont ever give a chance to shine, just because it lacks a big and over exponated shiny finisher: Jackknife Toolbox. Jackknife was the very first archetype deck in Buddyfight, and ever since it was first molded into an actual deck it has gradually grown into something that will actually set fear in your opponent. Starting up with the Buddy and incredibly effective monster, is Jackknife Dragon himself, with the standard ability to search out any form change that you might need. We are also running Aspiration Existence, Bal Dragon & Jackknife as an additional base form, with natural Soulguard and thus a way to give your forms more longelivety. And then we have Baby, as an additional base form, and 2-crit beater if needed. You can just forego him entirely if he doesn't do you any favors. Circleknife Dragon is there to recycle your Jacks, simple as that. And then we have Bushknife Dragon, the MVP with the ability to lower the call cost of Jackknifes in your hand. Reducing the gauge cost to 0. Yeah, free Jackknifes. Go nuts. The forms we have are nice and well varied, and picked to max out the efficency of this deck (In the eyes of this deck builder). Thunder Storm, pay 2 life and blow up monsters, and continue to pay life to get to the treshold for a combo play I would go over later. Gewalt is the new Jackknife that cant be destroyed by effects and the 8/4/5 statline, Soulguard, Penetrate, making Gewalt one of the finishers of the deck, and an insanely powerful card otherwise. Beistand recycles Dragon Shield cards. He is a defensive fall-back option should it ever be needed. And lastly we have Jackknife, "Drum Bunker". Drum Bunker just played on a Jackknife gives it Move and Double Attack, which makes it better than Anzestor and Savior (Dont ever use these anymore, basicly) and when you manage to play him on himself, he also gains an additional crit and Penetrate, making this one of the best form changes Jack has in the arsenal. Yeah, the Drum form is one of the strongest. Bite me Time to go searching for items and spells. Green Dragon Shield, Blue Dragon Shield, yadda yadda. Dragon Barrier protects your monsters from spells, and JDB when he is in the center, which is always good. Dragonic Grimoire will boost your hand again when it gets low, and Jackknife Joint cycles out a Jackknife form you might not need to draw into additional cards. Then there is Jackknife Charge to boost your gauge, which you will need (You can replace Grimoire with additional Charge or other cards if needed). Now, Dragon's Seal, if you drop below 3 life (Thunder Storm) you can use the power of this Set spell, if you have enough gauge, to continue calling Jackknife forms during your battle phase. The dream is to just get JDB from it over and over, or Gewalt, allowing for one or more additional attacks. Undervalued combo is undervalued. Lastly, Dragoknuckle as our item, for boosting gauge, obviously. Simple and good. And that was Jackknife. I honestly love all the stuff you can do with this deck, just by changing around what forms you are running. So what is your favorite Jackknife form? Try making a deck with it. Category:Blog posts